Temugin "Gene" Khan
Temugin "Gene" Khan '''is the last descendant of the first Mandarin. He is on a quest to find the Makluan Rings. He is the current Mandarin and the main antagonist next to Obadiah Stane. Voiced by Vincent Tong. ' Biography Early Life Years ago, the original Mandarin's last descendant, Temugin, learned the story of the Makluan Rings from his mother and how he is destined to have them all. They already have one of the rings and as they were planning to go on a quest to find the rings, his mother remarried a man named Xin Zhang. She unfortunately died few after (it is not said specifically how, though it mildly implies she was killed), and, to Temugin's rage, Zhang claimed the ring for himself. He then used it to take the title of the Mandarin and became leader of his own criminal organization, the Tong. Becoming the Mandarin In the present days of the show. Temugin changed his name to Gene Khan and he managed to take the ring back from Zhang and imprisoned him, posing as him in front of his men, thanks to the armor. As the new Mandarin, he successfully took another ring from Obadiah Stane, and faced for the first time, Iron Man. Now leading the Tong as he could, Gene started conflicts with the Maggia. As Gene, he ironically befriended Tony Stark, and enrolled at his school when discovering Stark could help him find the rings. This later causes Gene to team up with Stark, Rhodes, and Pepper in order to get the rings. As the story progresses, the team finds one after the other the temples where the rings are. Though Gene succeeded in getting his second ring activated and later took the third active ring from Iron Man, it was Tony/Iron Man who passed the tests each time, causing Gene to feel unworthy of the rings (an idea Zhang took pleasure to remember his stepson). At the same time, Pepper, who until now had a dislike of Gene (due to his stepfather rumored to be a criminal), eventually tried to befriend him in order to keep her friendship with Tony. This accidentally caused her to be taken prisoner by Count Nefaria during a diplomatic discussion between the Maggia and the Tong. Despite the risk, Gene tried to find a way to save her, voluntarily calling Iron Man to do it. However, as Iron Man was forced to fight the Black Knight, Nefaria's henchman, Gene has to save Pepper as his normal self. All of this causes the Tong men to start having doubt about their master's identity. Ironically, after this, Pepper became obsessed with him (causing him to cringe when he hears there were 11 messages left on his phone as well as she keeps asking about him), and even suggests to Tony and Rhodes to tell him about Iron Man (though she eventually changes her mind). Gene eventually succeeds in passing a test, saving in the process, Tony, Rhodes, and Pepper, and all of humanity (despite not being with them, as he told Rhodes what to do by the phone). This is the first test he had personally passed. Tales of Suspense Eventually, Zhang returns from his imprisonment and reclaims the ring from Gene. He then orchestrates Tony and Pepper's capture and learns that the fifth ring is in Machu Picchu, Peru. Zhang ends up retreating when the Test of Sacrifice begun with the awakening of Fin Fang Foom. Pepper tries to pass it by throwing the rings into Fin Fang Foom which doesn't work. Rhodey in his War Machine Armor managed to learn Tony and Pepper's location from Zhang. It was then Gene learned that Tony was Iron Man. Gene eventually passed the test by allowing Fin Fang Foom to swallow him when he saved Pepper. Inside the dragon, Gene found the four rings as well as the fifth. Upon coming out of the dragon, he revealed to the others that he was the Mandarin and fights Iron Man. It was during the battle that Tony learned that he was behind the explosion and had abducted Howard Stark for info on the Makluan Rings. Gene manages to get away. Some minutes later, Gene was disatisfied that he wasn't made stronger until the five Makluan Rings reveal to him that there are five more rings hidden on Earth, meaning there were ten rings in all. He then declares that their power will be his and will become the one true Mandarin. Personality Gene is an egocentric sociopath with a lust for power. He believes he deserves everything and will not rest until he rules the world. His primary desire is to search and claim all of the Makluan Rings and gain their limitless power for himself. Although he is driven by his desire to obtain all of the Makluan Rings, Gene has proven that he takes his friendship with the group seriously, like when he saved Pepper from the Maggia when they first met, helped Pepper and Rhodey retrieve the Stealth Iron Man armor (though he was unaware of what they were doing), and risked a gang war to save Pepper's life. Even after he betrayed them, showed that he was the true Mandarin, and tried to kill his former friends, he remembers all of the good times with them and seems distraught to what he has done. Relationships Tony Stark/Iron Man After Gene learns that Tony Stark can help him on his quest to find the Makluan Rings, he enrolls at his school and they become best friends. He is enemies with his alter ego, Iron Man, but neither of them are aware of each other's identity. They both reveal their true identities in the season one finale. James Rhodes Rhodey is a little shaky about Gene usually due to his smug attitude. Gene refers to Rhodey by his last name, Rhodes. In ''Tales of Suspense Part 2, when he reveals himself as the Mandarin, he blasts Rhodes, saying "I never liked him". Pepper Potts When they first met, Pepper had a dislike of Gene (due to his stepfather rumored to be a criminal). However, after Gene saves her life, she becomes completely interested in her life to the point of calling him countless times, leaving lots of messages on his cellphone, and spouting random information about him to Tony and Rhodes. However, she becomes distraught when she discovers Gene is the Mandarin. Although there is no solid evidence, some could say that Gene, to some extent, had feelings for Pepper; being the only one that he did not harm, and apologized to. Xin Zhang Gene Khan hates his stepfather, Xin Zhang. He hates him because he stole his Makluan ring and he assumed that he killed his mother. Gene always refers to him as his "step''father" (and vice versa, as Zhang only refers to him as his "''step''son"), even correcting anyone who calls him his father. Happy Hogan Gene is shown to hate Happy Hogan because of his behavior and immaturity. Gene especially hates the nickname Happy calls him, "The Khan". However, Happy is completely oblivious to this, seeing him as a friend. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Mandarin Armor:' The armor gives him enhanced strength and protection from attack. *'Makluan Rings: Gene Khan wears the rings on a string necklace around his neck under his shirt in his civilian form. With the rings, Gene can summon his Mandarin armor, levitate in the air, and combine them to make incredible effects. The rings create a strong electrostatic reaction when brought together which can become strong enough to cripple the Iron Man suit or large enough to be seen from all of New York. He currently has five out of the ten rings. **1. '''Purple Ring: This ring allows him to teleport anywhere in the world, create vacuum explosions, and energy fields. **2. Green Ring: This ring can emit flame-like energy blasts. **3. Blue Ring: This allows him to generate and manipulate a water-like substance against opponents. **4. Red Ring: It allows him to control fire. **5. Yellow Ring: It generates a force which allows Gene to manipulate objects or opponents. Abilities *'Bilingual:' Knows English and Chinese *'Martial Artist' *'Actor' Gallery 1 Gene Khan.jpg Ironmanaa ep09c.jpg gene-1.jpg gene-3.jpg gene-4.jpg Khan_Gives_Orders_IMAA.jpg ironman4.jpg Gene_Captures_Zhang_IMAA.jpg Imaa09.jpg 2039 2.jpg Mandarin.jpg 25dbdc9c2e5ba234d306ba5b779ec4d8.jpg Trivia *In World on Fire, it has been implied that Gene wants to find the Makluan Rings so he can use them to resurrect his mother, Jin Ying ("Soon, I will have all five rings and then I will have back what was taken from me!"). See also *Mandarin *Makluan Rings *Jin Ying Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Tomorrow Academy Students Category:Wealthy People Category:The Tong Category:Chinese Category:Anti-villains